Barry (anime)
Barry is a Pokémon Trainer from Twinleaf Town and rival of Ash in Sinnoh. Appearance Barry has yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears a short sleeve cardigan with orange and white stripes. He has gray pants and brown boots. He also sports a green scarf and an orange Pokétch on his left wrist. Personality Barry is shown to have a hyperactive personality, much like his game counterpart. Barry admires Paul and his training methods and wants to be a strong trainer like him. He also has a slightly similar mentality as Paul's, as in capturing strong Pokémon for training. However, unlike Paul, he still cares for his Pokémon. Dawn knew Barry back when they both lived in Twinleaf Town; however, Barry doesn't remember her. He only recognizes Ash, Brock, and Dawn due to the fact that they participated in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition with Paul. Barry initially saw Ash as a weak trainer who couldn't compare to Paul. Biography Despite being from Twinleaf Town, Barry doesn't remember Dawn, as he only seemed to remember Kenny. Barry is a Pokémon Trainer and is following the Gym Challenges within Sinnoh. His training style seems to be a less harsh version of Paul's, of whom Barry is a fan. Due to this, Ash has a problem with Barry's training styles. However, unlike Paul, Barry is a very sociable person and is eager to make friends, and is very caring about his Pokémon. Barry's dad is the Tower Tycoon Palmer, one of the Sinnoh Frontier Brains and is in control of Sinnoh's Battle Tower. His best friend is Kenny. Barry also likes to fine people a lot, when something bad happens. Also, he has been shown losing to Paul in the Sinnoh League, but quickly came over it. Barry is constantly trying to outdo Ash, as he arrogantly thinks he can because his idol Paul is able to. This annoys Ash sometimes. Barry, however, loves his Pokémon and trains them as best as he can. He has a competitive spirit and is eager to challenge anyone. Barry likes to teach his Pokémon strong and powerful offensive moves. His Skarmory is the only Pokémon shown to use a defensive move, like Spikes. Pokémon On hand Achievements Badges Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Relic Badge *Forest Badge *Mine Badge *Beacon Badge *3 Unidentified Badges Pokémon League Status Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) - Top 16 (Loses to Paul) Trivia *Barry is similar to Bianca in the following ways: **Both have yellow coloured hair. **Both have a habit of knocking into others. **Both of their outfits have a white-and-orange color scheme with a green accessory (Barry's scarf and Bianca's hat). **Both are rivals of the main character in the anime as well as in the games (though Bianca was not a rival in Black and White 2) Gallery Barry hitting his head Barry4.jpg Barry checking the time Barry5.jpg Barry running off Barry6.jpg Barry bumping into Ash DP163 64.jpg Introducing himself to Paul Sinnoh Rivals.png }} See also *Pearl (Adventures) *Jun *Barry (Masters trailer) Category:Ash's rivals Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:Pokémon movie characters